


Marked As Mine

by Gaygent37



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Al Ghul Heir Damian, Alpha Damian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Batkids Age Reversal, Biting, Breeding, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, Knotting, League of Assassins - Freeform, M/M, Marking, Nipple Piercings, Omega Jason, Omega Verse, Possessive Damian Wayne, Rebellious Teenager Jason, Reverse Robins, Tattoos, older Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: “And what exactly were you doing before we interrupted, beloved?”Jason’s blush deepened. “None of your business."Damian tilted Jason’s chin up, and the younger man stared back defiantly for a few seconds before looking away. Damian smirked. “I’m your alpha, beloved. I think it is my business.”
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 470
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Marked As Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Damian - 26  
> Tim - 21  
> Jason - 18  
> Dick - 10

“Grayson,” Damian said, pinching the bridge of his nose when he sees Dick balancing on the banister again, getting ready to see if he could run down the entire handrail without falling off. “Do _not_ attempt any of your tricks with choking hazards in your mouth.”

Dick whipped around, surprised to see Damian there. He quickly took the lollipop out of his mouth, but the stained blue lips were incriminating enough. “It’s just candy!” he whined.

Damian stepped forward and scooped Dick off of the banister. Dick gave a complaining whine. “Who gave you this… candy, Grayson?”

Dick gave Damian a toothy smile, revealing all the gaps in his teeth. “Not telling!” he said in a sing-song voice.

“Was it one of the maids?” Damian snapped, knowing the maids were very soft for the ten-year-old. “Todd? It wasn’t _Mother,_ was it? _”_

Dick just giggled and stuck the lollipop back into his mouth. “I said I’m _not telling_. I promised.” He took the candy from his mouth with a slurp. “Can I _slide_ down the stairs?” he asked. “I won’t stand, I promise!” He crossed his heart and made wide eyes at Damian.

“No,” Damian said, immune to Dick’s puppy-eyes. “If you have so much time on your hands, go review notes for school tomorrow or something.”

“Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you, I don’t need to study for school! And it’s summer break, Dami. No one studies during summer break.” Dick huffed as Damian started carrying him towards the library.

“Then study something else,” Damian said unapologetically. “You could always touch up on your Mandarin, Grayson. Your pronunciation is atrocious.”

Dick pouted. “That’s not fair,” he said. “I only started learning last year, and you’ve been speaking since you were born, so of course you’re better!”

“Then that should be more incentive for you to learn,” Damian said calmly. “I can’t take you on a tour of China until you’re proficient in the language, Grayson.”

“But I don’t _wanna_ ,” Dick whined. “Bruce said you have to let me run around as much as I want because I have ‘boundless energy’. I won’t break anything,” Dick said seriously.

Damian’s eyebrow twitched. And there it was. When Dick could not get what he wanted from Damian, he would use Damian’s father as leverage.

Dick was spending three weeks of his summer vacation with Damian in the League of Assassins. Bruce had been completely against it at first, but Dick begged him nonstop for months. He eventually gave in and asked Damian to take Dick for a while.

Damian would always take the opportunity to see his youngest brother, but sometimes, he was a handful. Within three days of being in the League, Dick had already beguiled all of the servants in his house. Damian had also caught Dick showing off his acrobatics to a bunch of assassins-in-training, whom applauded Dick like he needed his ego boosted any more. Damian suspected that Talia was even the tiniest bit fond of Dick. It was all in the Grayson charm.

“You can go outside later,” Damian ended up saying.

Dick stuffed the candy back into his mouth and glared at Damian. Damian would usually take the candy away and tell Dick it would rot his teeth, but he decided to let this one slide. He turned the corner and shifted Dick in his arms.

“You’re mean, Dami,” Dick said, pouting harder.

“You’re spoiled, Grayson,” Damian said back.

Dick huffed. “You just don’t want to be bothered by me, is that it? Fine. Next time, I’ll just ask _Jason_ to train with me. _He_ even gives me candy.”

Damian stopped. “So it was Todd that gave you the sweets,” he said.

Dick gasped. “No, he didn’t!” he said quickly. “I haven’t even seen Jason today!”

“Lying is not an honorable trait to have, young Grayson,” Damian said with a click of his tongue. He set Dick back down on the ground. “Very well, go run around. I, on the other hand, now have some business with my omega.”

He turned around and started striding away swiftly.

Dick ran after him. “No, Dami, let’s go see the assassins train!”

“Go play, Grayson,” Damian said.

Dick continued running next to him, his lollipop forgotten in his hand. “Are you mad at Jason? He didn’t do anything!”

Damian gave Dick a small smile. “I suggest you cease your talking, Grayson. You are only making him sound more guilty. And no, I’m not mad at him. Yet.”

Dick looked worried, following Damian down the stairs and to the bedrooms of Damian’s house. They stopped in front of Jason’s room, and Dick clung to the edge of Damian’s robes, hiding behind them as Damian opened the door.

Jason stood in the middle of the room, facing a large mirror, _dancing_. He whipped around the second he heard the door open.

“Hey!” he snapped. “What the fuck, Damian?!” Then, he saw Dick peeking out from behind the large alpha. “Dickie, didn’t I say-”

“I’m sorry!” Dick said. “I accidentally said you gave me the candy, and he- he-” Dick bit his lower lip, and his eyes started watering.

“Don’t cry, Dickiebird!” Jason said, panicking slightly, rushing forward. “Damian, look what you did!”

“I did not make him cry!” Damian said, quickly picking Dick back up. “Grayson, stop crying immediately!”

The tears only rolled faster.

“He’s not going to feel better like _that_ ,” Jason said, brushing Dick’s hair out of his face. “Hey, I’m not mad, baby bird.”

“You’re not?” Dick sniffled.

Jason smiled. “Of course not. Now, don’t cry, okay?”

Dick nodded and wiped his tears away on Damian’s robes. “Are you mad at me, Dami?” he asked, his wobbling lip as blue as his wide eyes.

“Of course not, Grayson,” Damian sighed. “It is quite difficult to get upset at you.”

Dick smiled. “Okay,” he said. “Can I go play now?”

Damian set him back down, and Dick stuck the candy into his mouth again. “It looked really good, by the way!” he stage-whispered to Jason before running off.

Jason blushed.

“What is Grayson talking about?” Damian asked, turning his gaze onto Jason.

“No idea,” Jason said, refusing to meet Damian’s eyes.

Damian stepped forward into Jason’s room and closed the door behind him. “I see,” he said. “And what exactly were you doing before we interrupted, beloved?”

Jason’s blush deepened. “None of your business,” he grumbled.

Damian tilted Jason’s chin up, and the younger man stared back defiantly for a few seconds before looking away. Damian smirked.

“I’m your alpha, beloved. I think it _is_ my business.” Damian ran a thumb lightly over Jason’s jaw. He pressed into a fading love bite on Jason’s neck. “Tell me.”

Jason’s body shivered unconsciously at Damian’s alpha voice. “I- I was practicing a dance I was going to perform for you at your birthday celebration,” he mumbled.

“Hm,” Damian hummed, leaning in and kissing the spot on Jason’s neck. He sucked gently, trying to get the color of the love bite back.

“And, _ah_ , Dickie caught me practicing, and I- I gave him a lollipop to shut him up and to distract you if you came this way,” Jason gasped. “Damian…”

“I see,” Damian said. “I’m glad to hear it.” He slipped a hand down Jason’s back. He hefted Jason up into his arms, wrapping Jason’s legs around his back.

“What- What did you think I was doing?” Jason asked, his arms going around Damian’s neck.

“I was merely jealous, my love,” Damian growled, throwing Jason down onto the bed. “Ever since you told me-” Damian cut himself off by kissing Jason hard.

Jason moaned into the kiss, letting Damian map out every inch of his mouth with his tongue. He could feel himself growing slick between the legs. Damian shoved his hands under Jason’s shirt, pushing it up. He teased Jason’s sensitive nipples before breaking the kiss and going to slather each of the hardened nubs with attention.

“Told you what?” Jason asked in a choked voice, arching up into Damian’s hot mouth.

“About your little _crush_ on- on _Drake_ of all people!” Damian spat out like the words disgusted him.

Jason could not help a chuckle, which quickly turned into a yelp when Damian nipped his nipple. “That was years ago, Damian. I don’t- I don’t-” Jason moaned again when Damian swirled his tongue around his sensitive tits. “I don’t like him like that anymore,” he panted.

“You’re mine now,” Damian growled.

Jason nodded, his omega preening at the possessiveness in Damian’s voice. “I’m yours,” he whispered.

Damian was not satisfied. He ripped off Jason’s pants like they were offending him. Jason’s legs spread wide, and he moaned when two of Damian’s fingers sank into his soaking heat.

“I need to mark you more,” Damian said, pumping his fingers in and out of Jason’s hole. “My mating mark was obviously not enough. Perhaps some piercings or tattoos.”

Jason bucked his hips against Damian’s fingers. He felt himself gush slick at the idea of being covered in Damian’s marks, temporary and permanent. It would also be a nice plus that it would be a huge “fuck you” to Bruce’s No-Marks rule.

“Dami, please, I- I need you,” Jason groaned, squeezing tightly around Damian’s fingers, but it was not enough. It was not an alpha’s knot. “Fuck me, _please_.”

Damian seemed pleased, pulling his fingers out and tossed his rich green robe aside. He pulled off his silk undershirt and the leather pants underneath. Damian wore no underwear, and Jason felt saliva pool in his mouth at the sight of Damian’s thick cock and his even thicker knot.

He could still remember his first taste of that cock, in his own bedroom back at the Manor. It was not too long ago, on his eighteenth birthday. Jason clenched down at the memory, another gush of slick pooling out of him.

“You’re so wet, beloved,” Damian smirked. “So desperate for your alpha’s cock, aren’t you? Look how your hungry cunt drools for me.”

Jason moans and spreads his legs even wider. “Please… Please, Dami,” he said.

“Please what?” Damian asked, his hands gripping Jason’s waist. He rubbed the head of his cock against Jason’s soaked hole, teasing him but never giving Jason the satisfaction.

“Please fill my- my sweet pussy,” Jason whimpered, his face bright red.

Damian grinned. “As you wish, beloved.” He plunged himself into Jason in one hard stroke.

Jason clamped down on Damian’s thick length, crying out softly as he was filled so nicely. He nearly sobbed aloud when Damian withdrew, only to pound right back into him at a brutal pace.

“Like this, my sweet?” Damian asked as their hips slammed together so hard it hurt. But the pleasure was so overwhelming that Jason could not bother caring. “Is this what your greedy pussy needs?”

“Yessss, yes, yes, so good,” Jason chanted, throwing his head back and strangling the sheets on his bed. “ _Fuck_ , Damian, fuck me harder, please! I want- I want your knot!”

Damian picked up pace, barely giving Jason a chance to process the sparks of pleasure of one thrust before the other came crashing down on top of him as well. Jason could feel the pleasure pooling and condensing, and he knew it would be a matter of time before it exploded. His hips bucked uncontrollably back against Damian, wanting more, wanting it deeper.

“That’s it,” Damian growled. “Work for that knot, my little _slut_.”

Jason shouted as he came unexpectedly. He loved Damian’s dirty talk, but Damian had never called him a slut before. And it did something to Jason, sending him over into the throes of the biggest orgasm ever. He clamped down on Damian’s cock like a vice and his little omega cock sprayed cum up into the air before splattering all over Jason’s chest.

Damian made a guttural sound before slamming his cock deep into Jason one last time and his knot swelled to the size of a fist, stretching Jason’s rim tightly before succeeding in sucking the entire thing inside of his hole.

Damian’s knot pressed against Jason’s prostate, triggering another mini orgasm, and the rhythmic clenching of Jason’s walls milked Damian’s knot.

“Such a good omega slut,” Damian said, taking Jason’s spent cock between a thumb and forefinger. “Squirted all over yourself and milking my cock so well.”

Jason gave a weak moan. Damian’s cum was filling him, and he could not be more satisfied. He knew he would have Damian’s thick cum dripping out of him for days afterwards, and everyone he passed would know exactly who he had been mated by.

“Alpha,” Jason said weakly.

“Yes, beloved?” Damian murmured, leaning down and kissing Jason’s lips.

Jason groaned at another spurt of cum deep inside of him and the subtle pulse of Damian’s knot. “I’m all yours,” he whispered tiredly. “’m all marked up,” he said with a small laugh.

Damian smiled. “Yes, you are,” he said. “Mine.” His finger teased Jason’s right nipple. “I’m still very tempted to put my mark here though…”

* * *

“Alfred!” Dick yelled, dropping his backpack in the doorway and running straight into Alfred’s arms.

“Master Dick,” Alfred said, catching the boy with no problems. He was very skilled in catching fast-moving children, no matter how old they were. “Welcome back. How was your trip?”

Dick started speaking at a rapid-fire pace, recounting all of his adventures with the League. Alfred nodded along, only breaking his attention to pick up Dick’s discarded backpack.

Then, Bruce walked in, and Dick wiggled to be let down.

“B!” Dick screamed, launching himself at Bruce.

Bruce caught Dick with a grunt, not as well-versed in catching children. “Hello, Dick,” he said with a smile. “Welcome home, we’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, B!” Dick said with a huge smile. “Look! I lost another tooth!” He wiggled his tongue into a new hole in his mouth. “I fell off of the banister in Dami’s house.”

“You fell off-” Bruce took a deep breath. “As long as you were safe.”

“I’m fine,” Dick said with a laugh. “I _did_ break Dami’s chandelier though…”

Bruce laughed softly, unable to resist Dick’s excitement. “Where are Damian and Jason?”

Dick looked back at the front door. “They’re still in the car, I think. Where’s Timmy? I got him a present!”

“He’s in the Cave,” Bruce said, putting Dick onto the ground again.

“Okay!” Dick said. He grabbed his backpack from Alfred and took off into the Manor, shouting Tim’s name at the top of his lungs.

Bruce sighed. “And here I was, hoping he’d come back a bit more subdued,” he said with a wry smile.

“You should have known better, sir,” Alfred said. They both stood in the doorway, looking at the limo. It was a full minute before the door opened, and Jason stepped out.

His face was beet red, and his hair was a mess. His shirt fell out of the limo after him, and Jason bent down to grab it, but Damian snatched it before Jason could even touch the shirt.

“Keep moving, beloved,” Damian said with a smirk. “Father and Pennyworth as waiting.”

Jason glared at him for a second before slowly starting up the steps in only a pair of jeans. Bruce’s lips pressed into a thin line, and he tried to keep calm.

“Jason,” Bruce said. He could feel his head throbbing. “Welcome home.”

Jason’s chest was covered in bite marks and love bites. He had both nipples pierced with thick gold rings that had a line of green snaking through the gold – Damian’s signature colors. He also had his navel pierced, an emerald dangling above his belly button.

Jason just gave a grunt. “My eyes are up here, old man,” he snapped. “You can yell at me later. I’m going to go take a nap. Hey, Alfie.”

“Welcome home, Master Jason,” Alfred said mildly. “There are cookies in the kitchen.”

“Thanks,” Jason said with a small smile.

Bruce frowned at Jason’s attitude. He watched Jason go, but his eyes were glued to Jason’s lower back. Right above the low waistband of Jason’s jeans, the word _Beloved_ was tattooed like a tramp stamp.

Bruce gritted his teeth and had to refrain from doing his yelling right then and there.

“Father.”

Bruce sighed, his anger dissipating as he turned to his prodigal son, whom he had not seen in nearly half a year. “Damian,” he said, turning to his eldest. “ _Why?”_

Damian shrugged, crossing his arms and watching Jason disappear down the hall. “Why not? He quit Robin and he’s an adult, so you don’t have a say in what he does anymore.”

Bruce gritted his teeth. “You’re just feeding his rebellious streak.”

“It’s not rebellion, Father. He’s my mate, and he wanted to be marked up as so,” Damian said. “You’re the only one who can’t accept that.” Then, Damian turned to Alfred. “Pennyworth, there is a peacock in the backseat. I assume you will take care of its lodgings and other needs.”

“Very good, Master Damian. Welcome back,” Alfred added.

“And now a peacock?” Bruce asked tightly. "You already have-"

Damian nodded. “Mother would not let me keep it in the League. She said it was terrorizing her disciples.” With that, Damian handed Bruce Jason’s discarded t-shirt and disappeared into the Manor.

"Alfred," Bruce sighed tiredly. "Where did I go wrong?"

**Author's Note:**

> (has absolutely no time to be spontaneously taking on projects regarding themed weeks I heard about only two hours ago) Hello, I would like to contribute with my favorite bottom!Jay pairing, which, to my horror, I had never written before now
> 
> Also, I still stand by Jaymian sounding so much better than DamiJay. I'm not sorry.


End file.
